This invention relates to a waterproof connector for use in an electric wiring on motor vehicles or the like.
In a waterproof connector, a connector housing is provided with an aperture formed therein from a front end of the connector to a rear end thereof and into which a crimp-style terminal is inserted. The terminal has an electric wire crimped at a rear end thereof. In order to attain a waterproof function of the connector, a cylindrical rubber plug is arranged in the aperture. The rubber plug has a through hole into which the electric wire is sealingly fitted. In the conventional connector, the rubber plug includes two external projections formed on an external surface of the plug and two internal projections formed on an internal surface of the through hole. On each surface, these projections are arranged axially apart from each other to sealingly engage with an internal surface of the aperture and an external surface of the electric wire, respectively.
However, in the above-mentioned connector, when the assembled wire is pulled obliquely toward a direction of the insertion into the connector by external force, compression between the plug and the internal projections is lowered partially, whereby a clearance will be produced between the internal projections and the wire to decrease the sealing capability.